


Brothers

by Fandom_Lover_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_666/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A red eyed demon has been terrorizing Gabriel for quite some time now and Cas is getting tired of it. The red eyed demon has said that he wants Sam, but for what? Things begin to turn sour when they found out some new things that were meant be be kept hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Eyed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on a roleplay that my friend and I are doing. I'm taking a break on my other fanfic due to writers block.

Dammit, I need to be more careful. I thought to myself as I rushed out of the door, I need to stop making people think they're seeing Batman. But, it's so much fun. I started walking down the street when a man bumped into me.   
“Hey, watch it!” I yelled as the man, about six foot, kept walking on, “Hey, I'm talking to you!”  
The man looked back and smiled, “Sorry, sir.”  
“Yeah, you better be.” I muttered and began walking again.   
I walked for almost a mile until I realized I was being followed by the man. I continued walking for a bit longer before I ducked into an alley to try and escape him. That's when I got cornered by about 4 other people. Imagine me at the end of an alley, surrounded by either a demon, which I realized that they were a bit too late, or a wall. No windows or doors to help me escape. Nice job, I thought, I got myself trapped and surrounded. My luck, huh.   
The one who had bumped into me earlier arrived and took out an angel blade.   
“Oh, c’mon guys, there's no need for that.” They didn't listen. One of the demons snuck up behind me and charged at me with another blade. I grabbed one demon in front of me and used him as a shield, causing him to get stabbed instead of me.   
“Fellas, you can leave now or get killed. Your choice.”  
“We’ll take our chances, angel.” One of the taller demons said.   
“I warned you.” I'm going to regret this, I thought as I summoned clones of me. While I was taking the demon's blade, they charged at me and I take all but the leader out. He manages to stab me in the stomach and my clones disappear.   
“Can't do much now can you?” The leader says as I drop to my knees and cough up blood.  
I smile, look up, and say, “That the best you got?” The version of me that got stabbed fades away as I appear behind the demon, stabbing him in the back.   
“Nice try, but you can't beat an archangel.” I reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone. I dialed the number and the person on the other end answered almost immediately.  
“Sam Winchester speaking, who is this?”  
“Wrong number, sorry.” I hung up and ran away from the alley as fast as I could. I'm not strong enough, they can help me. But, if I ask, will they think less of me? I can't risk it.   
I run into the street and get hit by a car, causing me to pass out. I wake up, surrounded by holy fire and tied up to a pole.   
“What the hell do you dickbags want?” No one answered me. Instead, one of the demons did a strange spell on me that seemed to do nothing.   
“What the hell was that useless spell?”   
“You'll see soon enough, it won't do anything until I finish it.” A different demon with red eyes stepped out of the shadows. The new demon starts chanting and my blood starts to boil.   
“AHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??” I fell to my knees as my whole body began to glow.  
“Please, there's gotta be...something you want....I...I can help you with.” The demon stopped for a second to think. I took a deep breath.   
“Nope, you're more useful dead.” He started chanting again until he stops and stared at me, “Actually, there's one thing I need from you. Just one. And maybe I'll let you go.”   
“What would that be?” I said, relieved that this pain was gone.   
“Why don't you call some of your angel pals down here. One by one, so we can try a little something. Consider it a trade for your life.”   
“No way I'm doing that! Go to hell you satanic bastard!” The demon continues the spell, making me scream in a really high pitched scream that can be heard for miles. I can hardly breathe by this point. I can feel him taking every bit of my grace from me.   
“Gabriel!” That voice helped my power surge. Finally. Using my newfound strength, I unlock the door and the demon stops to look at Cas.   
“What the hell?” The demon stopped chanting.   
My brother yelled, “Let him go!” as Dean asked, “What the hell is going on?” Good question. “Dean, just stay back!” Now Castiel is trying to keep his boyfriend safe. I began feeling dizzy and tried not to fall into the holy fire. Cas, please help me.   
“Ahhh, Castiel. I'm happy that you came.” The demon flunk Cas against the wall without touching him.   
“Do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone!” No, don't risk yourself for me. You have more of a chance of surviving than I do. I'm too weak to do much anywhere else.   
Dean started doing an exorcism and Sam started backing him up. But, it didn't even faze the demon, who looked at Dean.   
His eyes then turned a bright red, “You'll have to try harder than that.” The boys stopped chanting and Cas yelled, “He's too strong for you. Just leave! I'll take care of this!”  
“But-”  
“Leave!” The boys disappeared. I'm guessing that Cas zapped them away. The demon let my bro down and walked over to me, holding my head right above the holy fire.  
“I expected more from an archangel. Oh well. Let's make a deal Castiel.”  
Cas looked at me and then looked at the demon angrily.   
“I'll let you and your brother go. All I want in return is Sam.” The demon offered. Castiel looked at me again, “I…” He’s unsure. I don't know how to feel about this.   
“It's a good deal, trust me. I won't hurt Sam. I just need him for something.”   
Cas snorted, “Trust a demon? I've done enough of that.” He looked at me as if to ask me an important question.   
“Tell you what, I'll sweeten the deal a bit more. How about I give you the colt too?”  
“The colt is useless. I have a deal for you, though. Trade me for my brother. You can do whatever you want to me, just let them go.”  
“But, that's the issue I need Sam.” He got up and accidentally threw me out of the holy fire, “SEE? THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANGELS! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO GIVE IN!” He flung Castiel into the wall hard.   
Even from back here, I heard him hiss a breath of pain, “No, we don't. We do what's right and keep trying until it either kills us or happens.”   
Clearly angry, the demon gets close to him and then sighs, “Fine, I'll add something else to the deal,” The demon whistled and two demons appeared with a body bag, “You’ll love this part. Go ahead, look inside Castiel.”  
He opened it and got really mad: face red, fists clenched, everything. Just seeing Cas like that made me feel like I needed to do something. So, I gathered up all of my strength and started smiting all of the demons. I then charged after the red eyed one, but he dodged it, making me stab my brother in the hand. Feeling faint, I sank to the floor next to the other angel.   
“Oh, that's gotta hurt.”   
The demon looked at me, “That wasn't very nice.” He turned back to the body bag and picked it up, “Deal’s off. You can keep your brother.”  
Castiel didn't stop there, he pulled the blade out and charged after him, “There was never going to be a deal.” The demon threw him at me. He's a lot heavier than he looks.   
“I'll see you around Castiel, trust me.” The demon said as he disappeared with the bag.   
Castiel got up off of me and said, “Gabriel…” with uncertainty.   
“Yes?” I'm going to keep my pain under wraps for as long as possible.   
“Who was that?”   
I coughed. So much for hiding it. “I don't know, but that guy was a dick.” I held my hand up to Cas because God knows I can't do it myself. Thankfully, he helped me up.   
“I agree. What I don't get is, what did he want with you and Sam?”  
“He didn't want crap with me, he just wanted me to lure you guys in and I honestly don't know what he wanted with Sam. He was talking about demon blood, I think.”  
“Perhaps it's because he's Lucifer’s vessel? What did he do to you, anyway? I've never seen you so weak before.”   
“I used a lot of my juice messing with people. It was completely unintended, but I was having a lot of fun. I was basically tapped out.” Don't forget about the fight earlier.  
Cas rolled his eyes, “That's sounds just like you. We should get- wait. What did he do to you that caused you to scream out? I've never heard a single person, human or not, make that type of noise.”  
“He was trying to take my grace. Peeling it out my body. Not fun.”  
“I doubt it was. But, why would he want your grace?”  
“I don't know, maybe to get stronger. I'm pretty sure no demon can get that strong without a little help.”  
“But the demons know that an Angel's grace is too much power.”  
“Well sorry bro, but I got nothing else. I gotta go. Can you zap me to my place?”  
“Whatever.” Cas touched my forehead and I appeared in my motel room.


	2. Not Another One

I stood up and stretched my legs. It's been almost 24 hours of searching for demon omens, my joints are starting to lock up. Why am I doing this to myself? I started to open another book when someone knocked on the door. I was about to open it until I stopped and thought, please don't be demons. I opened the door to reveal a normal human. Thank God it's not a demon, I'm tired of them. He smiled and took out an angel blade. I didn't have time to move before he stabbed me in the stomach. I killed him and grabbed my stomach.   
Fumbling to the ground, I let out a quick “Cas…” before blacking out. I woke up some time later to see my brother standing over me. I sat up and grabbed my stomach. He healed me. Why do I still feel the pain?   
“What happened?” He asked as soon as he realized I was up.   
“That dick happened.” I pointed to the dead guy in my doorway, “He freakin stabbed me with the blade.”  
“You really need to get new friends. But, what do you want me to do about it?  
“Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm obviously not safe alone.”   
“What? You're asking to stay with us?” He looked down at my stomach, “Sorry, I can't heal you anymore. I'm also low on energy.”  
“It's fine. But, if you don't mind, I'll just stay until we get rid of red eyes.”  
“Sure. I'll take you there.” He placed his hand on my head then we appeared in a hotel room. Sam and Dean were waiting for us when we arrived.   
I noticed Sam first and walked up to him, “Hey Sammy boy.”   
“Gabriel?” He smiled, “What are you doing here?”  
“Just staying here for a few until red eyes is dead.”  
“Oh, that's a good idea.”  
“Hello, Gabriel.”  
“Oh, hey. Didn't I kill you like a thousand times?”  
“Yeah, but you aren't the only one.”  
Cas spoke up, “Guy, we need your help finding this demon.”  
“Son of a bitch almost got me killed.”  
“Twice as it looks. You're as pale as a sheet.”   
I looked down a removed my hand from my stomach, “Yeah I need to sleep for a few. I'll be better once I get more energy.”  
“Oh, yeah. You can use my bed.”  
“Oh Sam, you make me tingly when you share your bed with me.”   
“Yeah, well…” He blushed.   
“I'm just messin around. Take me to your bed.” I managed a smile.   
“Ok, follow me.” He started to walk towards a hallway and I followed, “So, what have you been doing lately?” Trying to make small talk.   
“Nothing except hunting. Other than almost dying, what have you been doing?”  
I playfully punched him in the arm, “Messing with people.”  
“Not exactly the best thing to keep you off of the radar.”  
“Yeah yeah, shut up before I mess with you next.”  
“Been there with Lucifer. But anyway, here's the bed.”   
“Sweet.” I jumped on the bed to see his reaction.   
“Don't break it.”  
“Don't worry, I'll wait for you. We’ll break it together.” I said while smiling.  
“Maybe after you get up your energy.”  
“Fine.” I layed down and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
